No Light, No Light
by Bodyinthegarden
Summary: Robin always had a feeling that he and Kid Flash were more than friends, and Wally is just... Wally. But something happened in the training exercise during episode "Fail-Safe" that changes their lives forever, and dreams begin to threaten a unknown darkness inside little bird. How will the pair react to what they will find out? Can the speedster save his little Robin? ( On Hiatus)
1. Fail-Safe

**(A/N: Please read! So, this is the edited version of _The Broken Ones _which means that they might be some major changes from the old story and the new. For example the story name. I've reread the story the Broken Ones so many times and I just felt the need to clean it up, and plot bunnies came in and my editor *TheRoseThorn* gave me some suggestions which I am so grateful for.)**

**~ Special Thanks to TheRoseThorn you are truly the best with all that you do for me. :) and I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed Favorited and followed the broken ones. I am hoping you will like this edited and well new story much better.~**

**Notes: The story is written in: Third Person, and I often switch POV's so if you see a date/place/time or a ~OOO~ then that means either the POV has changed and/or a time has skipped.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, but the plot is mine thank you very much.)**

**~ Special Thanks to TheRoseThorn you are truly the best with all that you do for me. :) and I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed Favorited and followed the broken ones. I am hoping you will like this edited and well new story much better.~**

**~Another special thanks to RedRobinR for a re-look on this chapter. You're insights and changes made this chapter so much better thank you!~**

**Notes: The story is written in: Third Person, and I often switch POV's so if you see a date/place/time or a ~OOO~ then that means either the POV has changed and/or a time has skipped.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, but the plot is mine thank you very much.)**

* * *

...

**~OOO~**

**No Light, No Light**

**Chapter One**

**Failsafe**

**~OOO~**

...

* * *

Robin the Boy Wonder can still remember the awful smell of the burning flesh that had melted off his own body. He can remember how it enveloped him. It had trapped him in a dreadful nightmare, the way it had filled his nostrils with such an ungodly sensation. The way the heat had gotten to his head, making him think things that weren't there.

Even today, the mere thought of this particular memory makes him feel so unbearably nauseous. He remembers, (though he would never admit it even to his most trusted friend), that he, Robin the partner of the goddamned Batman, was terribly frightened of dying. Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he was accepting of the fact that he would be reunited with his parents, and would have an impossible chance to see his relatives' beaming faces once, he wasn't ready to leave the world just yet. He still hadn't found out who he was exactly as an individual. He hadn't become the hero he always longed for. He hadn't even gotten his first kiss. Something he was determined to get sooner than later. He knew he was just inexperienced back then, and to die that easily would have been unsatisfying.

**SMALLVILE, 4:36 PM**

**OCTOBER 16, 2010**

_**"Twenty-five seconds and counting,"**_ Robin announces within his complex mind. Sweat drips down his face then rolls onto his neck. The feeling itself makes him cringe inwardly, it is just sickening to him.

_**"Manhunter, please take Miss Martian and go."**_

_**"No! We won't leave you!"**_ Miss Martian screams within his mind through the telepathic link. Her Martian abilities are vast, and most of the time the young acrobat would get jealous of her abilities to telepathically communicate to the team and others around her.

The female Martian grips her uncle's arm tighter and a frightening look crosses her beautiful, unblemished face. If Martians can bruise Robin is sure that Martian Manhunter will wake up the next day to find his niece's finger marked around his forearm.

_**"That's an order! We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors!"**_ Robin yells, scolding himself for thinking of pointless things. The drive he has to be strong like Batman is waning so terribly thin like a string unraveling with enough tension that he is sure it will break easily with one negative action or word.

Miss Martian is giving him a pleading look, not wanting to believe that this could be real, but it is, and the bird merely keeps quiet, this causes Miss Martian to hide her face in her uncle's chest. A sob is heard through her pale lips, and he knows if he had been in her place, he would feel the same, unwilling to believe that this is their fate, but unfortunately, it is. There is nothing that can be done to fix or save them. A sigh that passes through his lips is hitched slightly and Robin can feel the pressure behind his eyes start to increase.

He watches as his only way of escaping, phases through the floor, feeling the slight twinge that he felt when Miss Martian had the telepathic link up fade. That's when he starts to think about the older boy beside him.

_I have to at least tell him. He'll never know if I don't…_

"Rob? How much time do we have?" the bird hears the speedster say next to him, nudging him in the rib. It sends shivers up his spine and he is too busy trying to calm himself down to answer the impulsive speedster. The acrobat snaps out of it and presses the button on his holographic computer set up in his glove to show how much time they have left to fight with the extraterrestrials for taking their last moments of their time on this Earth.

_I'm just happy that I can spend it with him though…_

"Fifteen seconds," he mutters answering the speedster's question. He glances up at the older boy even though his face is blank with the luck they have been given his green eyes showed fear. Robin watches Kid Flash give him a slight nod with slight hesitation. Silently telling the bird without words passing his lips, that if they were to die, they should die fighting, for the _greater good_.

Robin has to bite the inside of his cheek for he is afraid he will go on a rant. He is sick of the_ greater good_. He had kept a side of him hidden from Kid Flash for a long enough, and he needed to tell the truth. Now for he is sure there won't be another chance in the near future.

_He'll never know this would be my only chance._

In that instant Robin finally makes up his mind in what action he needed to act. He takes a step closer to Kid Flash who is about to pull on his goggles when Robin quickly shoots his hand out to stop the speedster. Robin doesn't grasp too hard or too soft on Kid Flash's slender wrist. It is just a happy medium so the speedster wouldn't move his arm an inch.

The bird watches as Wally glances down to finally notice how close the two are. He can tell even though a mask mostly hides the older hero's face, it is turning red from sudden embarrassment. Through the temperature from the alien ship they are in is rising intensely, the acrobat can just imagine what the speedster is thinking.

"Rob…?" Kid Flash asks, in such a way that it takes almost every fiber of Robin's being not to tremble in the speedster's wake.

Robin lifts his other hand gingerly to his mask, never taking his eyes off Kid Flash's. Kid Flash looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head. It seemed very comical to the acrobat, and he gives the speedster a tiny smile that fades just as he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He rips the mask off, breaking the first rule under the dark knight's apprenticeship.

_It's now or never…_

Despite however warm it is getting inside the ship. Robin's now bare face feels cool, and he randomly rubs at his face, just under his left eye.

"Robin…?"

"Eight seconds," Robin states, checking the time that is left, then looks up at Wally.

**~OOO~**

Wally stares dumbfounded at this now new kind of boy wonder, and he can't help it, but find himself absolutely mesmerized by the color of the boy's eyes. They are the bluest color he has ever seen. He is pretty sure it didn't exist in a crayon box he had back home.

"Wally…"

The younger boy whom Wally has been friends with for so long, the younger boy whom is like a little brother to him, is getting closer, those dusty rose-colored lips parted slightly.

He jumped a bit when he feels Robin's gloved hands on his clad shoulders. He knows what is coming, but he doesn't stop it.

He didn't want to…

They are a breath away, both boys' lips are quivering, longing. For both are waiting for the other to take that last forbidden step.

"You know Wally," the boy calls out, and Kid Flash cannot seem to have the strength to respond to the call of his name. This hadn't mattered because the bird has gone on, "I've never been kissed before."

Kid Flash doesn't hesitate. He doesn't think of the consequences of his actions. He knew at the end of the day he wouldn't be alive to take the punishment, and Dick's last request isn't one he would back down from.

He would do anything for his best friend.

The speedster leans in, barely touching those trembling lips with his own. He wraps his arms around the younger boy, liking the feel of the lithe body in his arms. The redheaded speedster suddenly pulls the ebony haired acrobat closer to close that small gap and his lips finally touch Robin's, hearing a small gasp from the other. The suddenly frightened speedster is abruptly surrounded by heat that he knows isn't just from the sudden inferno circulating around them, Robin's lips are intoxicating and his last thought before the speedster gets blown away with his little bird still tightly wound within his arms is;

_I can't believe he never told me…_

**MOUNT JUSTICE, 5:16 PM**

**OCTOBER 16, 2010**

A boy awakens with a harsh jolt, a strangled cry escaping his overly dry throat as he opens his eyes to a light that was so blinding it makes him close them again. He starts to breathe heavily, why? He isn't quite sure. He is lying on what felt like metal that has been left in a freezer for a long period and an icy shiver racks through his young body.

_I'm not dead, am I in heaven? What's going on? Shouldn't I still be enduring a fiery death?_

"Robin?"

He knew that voice. The voice of the man who gave him a family when his was lost. The one that held him when he was younger when he cried after he had a nightmare, the one that let him become _Robin the Boy Wonder_. The voice he is hearing now was only when Bruce had that damn cowl on.

_Isn't this the afterlife? _He thinks wearily, _Shouldn't Bruce be calling me Dick?_

Robin turns his head where that familiar voice is heard. Once again he opens his beauteous colored eyes, seeing a whirling view of the Dark Knight. He has to close his eyes again and breath in deeply for the nausea he is feeling.

"Sit up," the man in the dark cowl commands in a surprisingly gentle quiet tone.

Robin's body protests in every possible way, but he does what is asked of him. Even though it makes him gasp out in pain. He notices that Red Tornado is standing beside Batman, offering him a glass of what he assumed was water.

He takes it gingerly then puts the glass filled to the brim to his lips, beginning to down it, feeling how the ice-cold water trickles down his throat. It flows down his esophagus then into his stomach making him quenched.

Robin is about to open his mouth to say something but stops when he hears a high-pitched voice from his right call out to everyone.

"You're all alive!"

Robin turned his head to see M'gann's beaming face utterly grateful that he and his teammates were alive. His other teammates who each had a Justice League member by their side didn't look as overly happy as she does. He looks over at Wally who is clutching his head in pain as Captain Marvel helps him up.

"What happened?" Robin hears Batman's voice get darker. He then pries his gaze from Wally then looked towards his mentor.

"The exercise... It all went wrong." Manhunter says, weakly resting his head against his hands.

"Exercise… Wha?-" Robin starts then stops when Batman took his intense gaze off of the sickly looking Manhunter and on to him,

"Try to remember." He prods.

The boy does what he is told, but all he can think about is Wally, and those trembling lips, and honestly that didn't bring any memories back. For the exception of his cheeks turning rosy.

"What you experienced was a training exercise. Martian Manhunter psyched re-linked the six of you into an artificial reality; you all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a trained-for-failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished the scenario had been designed to grow worse. Still you were aware that nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League…"

_It is true. It's all coming back now, oh man… Wally is going to kill me, _the bird thinks, biting down on his bottom lip, snapping out his own musings as he hears Martian Manhunter speak up,

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. All that had changed when Artemis died…"

Robin looks over at Wally whose eyes trails toward Artemis. A look of concern etched in that freckled face makes something in Robin want to lash out at the teams' only archer. He holds his ground, he doesn't want to admit it, but he is jealous. Of course Wally doesn't have an interest in him. How did he compare to Artemis and Megan, or any girl for that matter? Wally is a huge flirt with the girls. He knew this, but in that moment he thought it was the last time he would ever see Wally, and hadn't Wally been the one to lean in and take the last step? Hadn't he been the one to kiss Robin?

_That was your last request Richard_, He tells himself and he huffed out, feeling rather annoyed, and totally not very asterous now.

"Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She had forgotten that it was real, making the rest of you forget as well…"

The whole team looks over at M'gann at the same moment as if it had been planned. She looks about to cry and she speaks her voice cracking as she does so, "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"This isn't her fault!" Superboy yelled out, cutting across M'gann's attempted apology, looking over at Batman and Manhunter his rage so apparent that it wasn't a time for any of them to suggest him to calm down. Robin glanced down at his hands thinking as the rants had begun between the Justice Leaguers and the clone.

_No, but she may have played a part in me losing my best friend._

"We tried but M'gann had a death grip on the false reality… I knew I had to go in and do something but when I arrived there was so much… noise I couldn't think. When Aqualad and Superboy died my mind became a bit clearer, but only when Kid Flash and Robin had been silenced was my mind clear and I remembered my purpose. I needed to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent… I fully apologize I had no idea a training exercise could be this dangerous. So damaging…"

Robin looks up to see that Wally has his face in his hands. _He hasn't looked at me at all since we've woken up_. The acrobat thought, ruffling his hair with his hand out of mere frustration.

Wally must have finally sensed someone's eyes on him because he looks up at Robin whose face turns a pinkish hue at the memory back in the mother-ship. Wally looks away, Robin's face grows hotter and he looks down at his hands once more.

_I might not have died in the simulation, but I surely I will now of embarrassment… Wally is seriously going to hate me if he doesn't already…_

"Robin?" he jumps at the sound of his name. Not knowing how long he had sat there. He just wants to wallow in his despair. He looks up a bit, seeing Batman tower over him, turning on the blank mask that his mentor taught him not so long ago.

"You alright?" The Dark Knight asks as the acrobat watches him kneel so he is the same eye level as him. The bird nods, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

"It's about time to go on patrol. Are you coming?"

Robin shakes his head no, then he looks down at his hands, finding them very interesting. He knows he would be too traumatized to do much tonight. He watches as Batman looks to the side (probably checking to see if anyone else was in the room). Then turns back saying in a small calming whisper, "We'll talk about this later, son," and just like that Batman is gone leaving Robin alone.

Or so he thought…

"Rob?"

_Third time's the charm, _Robin thinks as he jumps. It was said something close to a whisper and he feels a familiar warmth and a blissful scent. It wraps around him just like that artificial memory.

_Was that it? Was it all artificial?_

He looks up to see Wally sitting next to him. The redhead is looking at him, his face showing discomfort, about to say something it seems like he wasn't going to be able to voice out loud.

"I'm sorry…"

Just like that the speedster is gone, leaving a boy named Dick Grayson in a rather shocked state that not a lot of thirteen year olds could handle. There is one thing that Batman didn't prepare him for and that was _rejection_. He lets out a silent cry. The pressure behind his eyes is too much for him to bear; a single tear, sweeping through his beauteous eyes, runs down his cheek. Dropping down and hitting his inner palm of his hand.

The single droplet of water falling from his crystal blue eyes turns into a waterfall of tears. They spill from his eyes then down his porcelain like cheeks in such a crude manner that Robin knows that it will take a lot to have him stop his childish ways. He clasps his hand over his mouth then does something very uncharacteristic of himself.

The boy wonder flees, leaving tears to fall behind him on to the cave's well-polished floor.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time please review if any of you have any questions or anything like that or you really liked it. I am always eager to reply!**

**With love, and stay asterous my friends,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	2. Recovery Can Seem Lonesome

**Hey guys! I know it's been long, but I'm sorry. I'm a senior in High School with future plans and whatnot. I hope this chapter is alright.**

**Chapter Rating: T (with a bit of Mature Content)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. (But I did take the time to imagine/write/edit the story I am presenting)**

**Please take the time to review it means that you enjoyed the story I worked really hard to write. A big thanks to everyone who had taken the time to read/review/follow/and favorite. Honestly, words cannot express how I feel about everyone of you. Just thank you so much.**

* * *

**…**

**~OOO~**

**No Light, No Light**

**Chapter Two**

**Recovery Can Seem Lonesome**

**~OOO~**

**…**

**MOUNT JUSTICE 5:21 PM**

**OCTOBER 23, 2011**

No words can describe the way M'gann M'orzz feels at the given moment. She sits there on the chair rigid as a board, her legs tightly crossed, hands clasped together, and her fingers tangled with one another. She faintly listened to the water fountain tickle behind her. Usually, the relaxing sound of water would comfort her, but not today. Nothing would probably comfort her for a while. She could not believe she turned a simple training exercise into a nightmare for her and especially her friends just a few days earlier, and what is more her self-confidence was very shattered now.

"But, not being yourself is never the answer M'gann and won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened. Your uncle would be happy to train you. Practice until you gain control and regain your confidence." The fair-haired woman said leaning down a bit, resting her elbows on her gray stocking covered knees.

M'gann jumped a little at the last statement, how did she know? M'gann thinks as she looked up at Black Canary in startled confusion.

"I noticed when I saw you walked in." Black Canary confessed, shrugging as if her skills in psychology were a normal trait. M'gann nods in understatement then remembers something she had forgotten.

"Ugh, hello Megan!" she said her spirits lifting a bit. She bumps her inner palm against her forehead excitedly making Black Canary raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"There is something else I saw before I woke up it may be a problem. You might need to talk it over with Wally and Robin." M'gann says, her face turning a deep crimson hue against her now Caucasian colored skin.

**MOUNT JUSTICE 6:15 PM**

**OCTOBER 23, 2011**

"So you want me to believe that everything you went through including your own death from fiery explosion… You're completely peachy…"

"I'm, uh, fairly certain I never used the word _peachy_, but I think you got the gist." Wally responds about to get up, but stops when Black Canary waved her hand for him to sit back down. He does, irritably, shoving more popcorn into his mouth that M'gann had made for him not too long ago.

"You are not to leave until I dismiss you Wally." Black Canary instructed placing her hands on the sides of the lounge chair she is sitting on.

"I'm seriously fine." Wally told the fellow Metahuman, his mouth full of the buttery popcorn that excited his taste buds. He just needed to get out of this pointless therapy session to enjoy his snack, and maybe find that little Robin.

"So, you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction after kissing Robin?"

It was asked so plainly that Wally didn't react until he processed the last six words of Black Canary's question. He is now choking on a popcorn kernel that he had not bothered to chew it. He pounds on his chest wheezing, trying to cough out the food lodged in the back of his throat and to regain lost air back into his lungs.

"How, How do you -" he finally managed out then coughing again his face turning red, but not just from him barely being able to breathe. His throat was killing him. He coughed out once more and the food finally came up. He spits the piece into the bowl then says, "Well I'd rather talk about you babe." His voice sounded strained.

"I have my sources" Black Carney responds calmly, ignoring his immaturity completely, "But that's not important. What is how you're taking this new development?"

The speedster sits there a while, looking down at his hands, scratching at his nose, needing constant motion much more than a child with ADHD needed. It was all just an awkward situation.

It is almost taboo and how he had been raised. He remembers having one dream back in the summer that involved himself and Robin doing such vulgar things. He supposed it was an odd reaction since he and the bird had spent a lot of time during the summer, starting the team, playing video games, and sleeping in his bed when Rob would come over to spend the night. He could still remember the panic attack he had when he woke up in the middle of the night, crying over how hot and bothered his body felt.

The speedster pulls himself out of his past memories and mumbles out a quiet, "I'm fine." While his mind told him the complete opposite, He wonders who could have told Black Canary, Was it one of my teammates? My mentor the Flash, oh god, was it the goddamn Batman! Wally feels himself tremble now, was it Robin who told her. He thinks it over deciding that no, Robin telling Batman or anyone else was a highly doubtful assumption. He knew Robin usually like to keep things to himself and usually let his issues be drawn out until the said bird would lock himself into his room for a week. Not talking to anyone or doing anything if he didn't have to, and once that week was over the acrobat would be back to his old self again. The carefree, energetic Robin that the team all loves and cherishes as a younger brother of sorts, but Wally knew deep down that his friendship with Robin was more than just a little brother he never had or a friend he could tell his troubles to. That little bird was so much more, but the poor speedster couldn't quite place what Robin stood for him in his life. All he knew is that Robin is special to him, and nothing could change his opinion on that.

Something hits him, realizing who must have seen or knew about this, "It was Megan." He utters, his face turning even more of a crimson color. He sits the bowl to the side not really hungry as he was a minute ago; remembering the way M'gann didn't look at him or Robin straight in the eye, "Yes she had seen what had happened before she awoke from her coma, but you shouldn't blame her for -"

"She has no right!" Wally suddenly yelled out, standing to his feet and looks at Black Canary who nods in an understanding way then says, "I know it isn't her business Wally, but please consider this, she used to live on Mars it's different there. The people read each other's minds so I suppose this was a normal thing for her to tell me. It's a part of her culture. She could sense the despair circulating Robin's aura and she could feel your confusion with yourself. She only wanted to help."

_Robin is feeling depressed? Is it because I haven't been talking to him, of course that is why I am such an idiot!_

"No, it's called gossip." Wally snaps back. He lets himself fall backward against the chair and slumps down on it, twiddling with his fingers. This doesn't do much for him, so he rests his head back; staring up at the ceiling, wishing this therapy session would end soon so he could talk to Robin and apologize for his idiocy. In truth, he was just confused, why did I take that last step in kissing him? Do I like him like that? He did indeed have those moments when all he had on his mind is about the boy wonder, but that doesn't mean he likes Robin like that… Does it, he wasn't entirely sure.

He tries to remember exactly what was on his mind while thinking about Rob and a few things pop up in his mind. About how might that blackened silk - like hair would feel through his fingertips, or if Rob had any hidden scars beneath those clothes, or perhaps what it might look like when the little bird comes. The speedster holds his head, trying to hide his blush in his hands, at these thoughts.

"Wally? Do you have feelings for Robin?" he barely hears throughout his wildest fantasy happening within his own mind,

**_Right there in front of him, laying down in all his glory, pale skin almost a cream color a few shades lighter than the speedster's own skin color. The bare toned chest of the younger boy rising then falling, his nipples hard and had a reddish hue._**

**_"W-Wally," he begs opening his eyes for Wally to see those exquisite blue orbs. The speedster only obliges and leans down taking those pumped lips against his, rubbing his lower half against the younger ones just imagining those; moans, pants, mewls and screams, emulating passed the bird's dusted rose-colored lips._**

"I-I," Wally starts to stammer out his face feeling as if it is going to melt completely off, "I think so. I just don't know. How to you know tell…-" He stops the conversation going very awkward and uncomfortable to go on any further. He swallows feeling a slight lump in his throat, "I just need to talk to Robin about this not you," The inappropriate images, flashes throughout his mind, giving him images that made his pants begin to tighten, "no offense Black Canary," he adds quickly. He really needed to get out of this session now, feeling like he could die of embarrassment at any given moment.

He watches as Black Carney nods towards him and says back in her calm voice, "That's understandable, but if I may,"

_Oh, please don't._ Wally inwardly groans,

"Whatever the outcome might be, Please know this, no one will think of you any differently as they do now. You will still be Wally and Robin will still be Robin. Just, listen to what your heart is telling you, and not what your peers say about the lifestyle you take."

The redhead tries not to roll his eyes at how cheesy the last statement sounds, stands up and asks in a desperate voice, "Am I done now?"

He watches as Black Canary nods at his question and the speedster bolts out, hoping that Black Canary hadn't seen a thing. He leaves his bowl of popcorn on the ground next to the chair he had sat in minutes before. He knows he'd deal with Megan later about telling their den mother about him and Robin. For the only thing on his mind was the that little birdie squirming beneath him, and before he was to face Robin about his feeling he really needed to take a cold shower to rid the problem in his jeans.

**MOUNT JUSTICE 6:45 PM**

**OCTOBER 23, 2011**

"I know you must be hurting right now-"

"_Hurting_?" the thirteen year old asks cutting his den mother off in mid-sentence, "Try traumatized… I finally became leader and wind up sending all my friends to their deaths…" He stops taking a deep breath, telling himself to calm down that it wasn't her fault at all. It was his own for feeling on edge, "I - I know I did what I had to, but I utterly hated it. When we started this team all I ever wanted was to be in charge not anymore, and that's not even the worst of it…" Robin finishes, looking up at Black Carney whose face was edged with concern.

"You won't tell Batman?"

"Nothing leaves this room" she responded gently.

Robin took a deep breath and continued "I've always wanted… Expected to grow up and become him and the hero bit I'm still all in, but that thing inside of him…" Robin stops wondering if he should go on. He'd been through a lot in the last couple of days and if Batman caught wind of this… No. He knows Black Canary wouldn't breathe a word so he continues,

"The thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission… That's not me… I can't turn myself into that no matter how hard I am willing to try. I… I don't want to be The Batman anymore." Robin finishes with a sniffle as he wipes his nose. The silence entering the room is an uncomfortable one, as one Meta-human sat there shocked at the confession she hadn't expected to come out of the bird's mouth, and the young bird mindlessly pinching the outer side of his arm, inching to discuss his other problem at hand.

"There's something else troubling you isn't there?" Robin hears Black Canary ask and he stops with his habit.

"I'll be fine, just a long day" Robin says quickly maybe a little too quickly because when he looks up to ask if he can leave, Black Canary is looking at him like he just pronounced his true identity. He pinches the outer side of his arm again but a bit more tightly than the previous time as he says,

"Fine, it's Wally he's my problem… he and I well, we sort of kissed one another… I think we've ruined our friendship."

**~OOO~**

Not too long after his therapy session Robin was to be found sitting on the couch in the mountain's living area where M'gann and Conner lives in. His legs were resting comfortably on the coffee table in front of him. He turns a page of one of his favorite books, realizing that he hasn't seen the rash speedster since this morning, but he pushes it aside for he knows he has to keep his mind off of that speedster. Inwardly, regretting get up this morning and coming to the mountain willingly.

"Rob?"

_Ugh not now._

Robin thinks as keeps reading his novel, knowing who exactly is standing in front of him, and doesn't care to indulge in a heated conversation with that person. "I need to talk to you." Robin doesn't respond even though his mind was screaming at to do the complete opposite, turning a page of his book to quiet his mind. He doesn't want to hear what Wally has to say for he is scared of what the possible outcome could be. A sudden breeze flies past him making his eyebrow twitch irritation. He hears the fridge open and close as Wally comes back to take a seat next to him, munching loudly on some dill-pickle flavored chips.

He rolled his eyes in mid-disgust thinking, _what the idiot couldn't think straight if he didn't have food in him? He knows how much I hate it when he eats like that when I'm trying to read. I won't give up so easily…_He cringes at the way the speedster chooses to eat his food reminding the bird of a pumped pig on a farm, snorting into its food. He glances up letting his blue eyes show above his glasses and stares at the speedster, rolling his blue orbs when he hears a disgusting snort,_ I will not._

The little acrobat grows irritated with every bite of a chip and the sound of Wally's lips smacking together in a rather revolted fashion makes it turn into something Robin couldn't bear. He marks the page number he was on then snaps it shut, turning his head to grudgingly look at Wally. Who is now about to take a bit into a ripe green apple, stopping when he catches the bird's glance on him and he smiles a bit.

"Hey! Kid Mouth I'm trying to read here and I can't very well focus with your lips smacking together like that!" Robin huffed out giving Wally one of his best glares.

Wally just smiles not affected at all with the glare, opening his mouth to ask, "Well, what would you rather my lips be doing?"

Robin's face feels warm all the sudden at what the speedster had meant. He looks away opening the book again to read it but before he could even find the correct page number. The book was gone from his hands. Robin whirls around to look at Wally whom now held the book in his greasy hands, making Robin cringe and wants to smack him very hard for touching his clean book. He watches in frustration as Wally closes the book reading the cover.

"**_The Hunger Games_** by Suzanne Collins… never heard of it, but I don't read so that does play a factor." Wally tells him, turning it around to read the back summary.

"I know, don't really care now give me the book."

Wally ignores him, opening the book knowing how it was aggravating the poor birdie knowing that Robin would soon give in and let Wally talk about what happened.

"Never really took you as a fiction type person -"

"So what? Just give me the book back I was at a really good part." The bird starts to notice greasy finger prints littering his once clean cover of his book, and starts to get furious with Wally.

"It looks like it's been read before so you can stop for a couple of minutes." Wally answers calmly shutting the book and sat it in the crease of the couch beside him out of Robin's view.

"No, it's my book give it back." Robin orders, and extends his arm out at Wally to get his book back. He knows he is acting childish now. He didn't really care, and it takes every fiber of his being not to throttle Wally for the speedster only shakes his head, opening his mouth to say, "Not until you hear me out Rob."

Robin raises his eyebrows then furrows them, "No why should I? You made it pretty clear that day you don't give a damn about me." He gets up to retrieve his book but is caught off guard, feeling Wally's hand around his waist and before he could utter a word about the situation at hand, he is in Wally's room back in Central City. He was lying on his back against Wally's bed with Wally above him. His arms and legs definitely pinned, which leaves him to struggle against the older boy.

"What the hell Wally? Get off me!" Robin yelled out struggling against Wally's hold, but Wally doesn't say anything. He moves with Robin, making sure he didn't get free. Probably scared I'd beat the living shit out of him if he did, Robin thinks bitterly attempting to twist to the side but Wally holds onto him tighter.

"Who do you think you are dragging me across the country take me back!" but still Wally hadn't uttered a word, "Wally! Get off of me now and take me back to the Mountain… Wally!"

"I'M SORRY!" Wally finally yells out causing Robin to stop with his struggles. He looks up at Wally's face whose green irises swam with such sorrow that made Robin's frustration immediately melt away. He keeps his mouth shut and Wally goes on,

"I know I don't deserve to be talking to right now, but I had to I didn't mean to run it's just… I didn't want to ruin our friendship… I really like you Rob but when we woke up and found out that it wasn't real I thought your feelings for me were also… that's why I apologized because I was the one who kissed you. Even if you were the one leaning toward me, but like I said, I thought it wasn't real, that maybe it couldn't be, and I am scared. I am scared to change, it's just I've had some sort of feelings for you. That didn't just consider you as just a friend, but I was too much of a coward to speak up. All those stupid questions are still running though my mind… What if this didn't work out and we weren't friends anymore? I couldn't think of a single day without seeing you Rob, and what if you didn't like me back? I would have been devastated if that was true. What if **_mmf_** -

Wally is unexpectedly cut off at the feel of rose-colored lips on his and that same intoxicating feeling comes back. This time however is even more powerful. He lets the kiss continue not wanting to let go until he feels his lungs demand release. Gasping, Wally breaks away; getting thanks from his lungs but his lips is aching to capture those lips inches from him again.

"Is that real enough for you?" asks the also gasping boy beneath him. Robin's sunglasses were beginning to fall off his face and Wally out of curiosity gently takes the blackened shades off then looks down, giving the young boy a grin. "Pretty much sums it up for me thanks wonder boy."

"Oh, shut up." Robin retorts playfully shoving Wally off of him. Robin feels a bit better about the situation, bursting out in laughter as Wally lost his balance like a cartoon character after he had shoved him, with his arms circling to the sides, eyes big knowing it was no use, and he lands on the bed with a groan. A chuckle emulating from the speedster's mouth growing into a fit of laughter that Robin is glad to join in. Once laughter dies down, and they both lay on the bed together, staring up at the ceiling. Robin still has an aching question that wants to crawl out of his mouth.

"Walls?" he asks, tugging on his sweater sleeve.

"Mm?"

"So what does this make us?" Robin dared to ask. He watches as Wally gets up, looking at him in the eye and says, "What do you want it to be? We both already confessed that we like each other, but I would really like to get a chance to go out on a date and if it ends well then maybe," this time Wally suddenly gets shy, tugging on his shirt, "Maybe we could be boyfriends -Ow! What this for?" Wally asks startled that Robin had out of nowhere hugged him around the neck.

"Finally, yes Wally West I'll go on a date with you," Robin says out of complete joy and Wally rolls his eyes, "Hey I didn't even ask you out yet."

"Doesn't matter I beat you to the punch" Robin states, and let go of the speedster, placing his lips on Wally's. The speedster however didn't give in that easily. He breaks them apart and says seriously, "Dude, let me be a gentleman and ask you."

Robin lets him go, and sits back, waiting for the question, but it doesn't come for Wally's face suddenly goes crimson and the top of his ears grow pink, "I don't think that's possible" Robin muttered and Wally flips him off out of irritation at himself and at Robin's lack of patience.

"Nice Starter -"

"**ROB!**" Wally yells out like a child not getting what he wanted, biting his lip to show that he was really serious about this.

"Fine I'll quit." The acrobat says, putting his palms up to show that he would.

"Robin, I -"

"Stop you already messed up." Robin sighed out in mock exasperation, crossing his hands in front of his chest for good measure.

"Dude, how so," Wally pouts obviously getting annoyed with him. This makes him want to laugh, but resists the temptation and he says calmly,

"You called me Robin…" He watches as Wally's eyes go huge and he clears his throat, wondering if this is indeed a good idea.

"The name is Richard, Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick. Nice to meet you Wally West." as he extends his arm out for Wally to shake but only chuckles at the reaction he gets of Wally's mouth, dropping at the realization that just sunk in.

* * *

**I will try to be more quicker on updates. I hope this chapter was alright, please review and leave your thought. (might be able to update sooner if you do.)**

**With love and always stay asterous!**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


	3. The Birdie's True Identity

**(A/N: Hey guys! Please enjoy the story, and maybe review? It makes updates come sooner than what you think... Just a heads up. ;))**

* * *

**Previously on No Light No Light, (Chapter Two: ****Recovery Can Seem Lonesome**)

_**"Stop you already messed up." Robin sighed out in mock exasperation, crossing his hands in front of his chest for good measure.**_

_**"Dude, how so," Wally pouts obviously getting annoyed with him. This makes him want to laugh, but resists the temptation and he says calmly,**_

_**"You called me Robin…" He watches as Wally's eyes go huge and he clears his throat, wondering if this is indeed a good idea.**_

_**"The name is Richard, Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick. Nice to meet you Wally West." as he extends his arm out for Wally to shake but only chuckles at the reaction he gets of Wally's mouth, dropping at the realization that just sunk in.**_

* * *

…

**~OOO~**

**Chapter Three**

**The Birdie's True Identity**

**~OOO~**

…

**Central City 8:29 PM**

**OCTOBER 23, 2011**

"You, your name… Wally says his eyes start to widen as the implications of this discovery was hitting him rhetorically in the face.

"Wally? Are you gonna be okay?"

The said speedster distantly hears the boy in front of him, but he did note that the bird's voice sounded concerned, and he jumps a bit when the bird stripped of his mask placed a hand on the his open palm. Wally doesn't answer the concerned bird he was still putting two and two together.

Then it all clicked into place.

"Holy Shit," Wally sudden bursts not thinking of the way he was speaking, as he grabs hold of his head with his hands and stares at the familiar yet unfamiliar boy, "Bruce Wayne's adoptive son! This means, HOLY SHIT!"

"I know it's a lot to take in at once but -"

"A lot to take in, are you kidding me? Dude that was you that time I ran into Richard Grayson… well you in your school uniform when Flash and I were working out our speeds across the U.S. you… didn't even react! even when I saw you later that day and told you…, you even called yourself a pompous jackass -"

He stares at his friend in disbelief not knowing what the bird would say next until, "What I was I supposed to do?" Robin asks with a shrug, "Start talking to you like we knew each other? Do you even realize how you would've reacted if I would have said, _**'hey KF, remember last week's mission? How Artemis got that goop stuck in her hair for a week, courtesy of Clay-face.' **_He stops as Wally sits there, feeling his mouth slightly close. _He did have a point_. Wally thought scratching his nose just to do something with himself.

"I'm sorry I really didn't react," Robin started up again, "but you did almost knock me to the ground. Thank god you were nice enough to catch me before I fell." Robin finishes with a sigh of relief,

Wally closes his slight agape mouth, remembering the exact look on Richard's face when he, Kid Flash had caught the flailing boy and held him around the waist. It wasn't meant to be seductive or anything like that. Wally had just out of nowhere grabbed the Wayne's son before the poor boy did a face plant from the force Wally had inflicted. He had turned Richard around to make sure the kid was alright. He remembers watching the younger boy's face grow red, looking up at his, and he had a strange sensation that knew the kid, but before he could ask the boy. Richard had moved away, telling him that it was okay and he needed to get back to class. Wally had watched Richard Grayson run away back into academy that the wealthy boy attends. Wally hadn't really thought about how odd that encounter was for Flash had appeared next to him, asking if he wanted to go another round, and he hadn't hesitated to say yes.

"It was really sweet of you to say how nice I was and that I wasn't a pompous jackass,"

Robin says, pulling him out of his thoughts once more, "When I opened my eyes and saw you blocking out the sun having its rays spurt around your body dude that's when I _knew_. That those weird dreams and feelings I had around you were something else than just me going through puberty," He chuckles, knowing what he was saying was extremely embarrassing. Wally noticed a slight blush crept on the apples of Robin's cheeks, "and that's also when I figured I could probably trust you with my secret ID. If Batman ever would ever give me the chance to at least tell one person," Robin says as Wally feels the boy's hands wrap around his. He looks up to really get a good look of the younger boy, noting how gorgeous he is without his mask on. _No wonder Bat's wanted to keep Robin's identity a secret. _He watches the boy take a deep breath, his lips parting then says,

"Wally, you can't tell anyone, I know you wouldn't, but it's not just because I broke one of the first set of rules Bruce gave me, it's dangerous and I can't see you getting hurt because of my ig- ignorance."

The last word that was uttered behind those dusty rose lips was caught in his throat and Wally watches in shock while a tear trickles down a soft cheek of the Boy Wonder. Wally sits there memorized on how even when the boy cried it was still beautiful, until he notices that Dick was really crying over something the speedster wasn't sure of. He jumps into action, pulling the upset boy closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Feeling the boy choke out a sob then covered his face to hide his despair. The sounds that were coming from his mouth however weren't hiding very well, and Wally feels the bird start to tremor in his arms.

He hugs Dick tighter, trying to calm his buddy down. He'd never really saw Robin cry or Dick, _It's the same person Wally, _he thinks to himself knowing that sometimes when Dick would spend the night at his house. He'd often wake up to the sound of Dick's muffling his cries into a pillow. He frowns at the memories and moves his head to the younger boy's ear, whispering just loud enough for the sobbing bird to hear,

"No matter what I'll keep your secret, they can scream, hit, or even provoke me, but I'll never breathe a word only with you and you alone."

Unfortunately, the poor bird was still a sobbing fest and Wally nuzzled his face against the bird's neck as a way to comfort him. Starting to rub small circles on his back, and he whispered soft reassurances into the others' ear.

"You're okay. It's alright," He tries for a while, rocking them side to side like his mother did for him when he had gotten hurt when he was younger.

"**_I GOT YOU KILLED!_**" Robin suddenly shouts out and Wally jumps, pushing the distraught boy away from him so he could see his face. Which was red and blotchy from his weeping.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asks, rubbing Dick's shoulders, starting to inwardly panic. He knew Robin was acting strange lately but this was,-

"I-in the fail-safe exer-exe-rr-cise." Dick tries to say, huffing in air that doesn't seem to reach his lungs. Wally's eyebrows rose as he takes one of Dick's hands. The smaller boy jumps at this sudden action the speedster takes but Wally ignores it. He directs Dick's hand under his shirt and pressed it against his left bicep, leaning in close to the bird's ear and whispered,

"Do you feel that?" He asks, hearing Dick's sobs subside for the time being to listen to what the speedster was telling him, "It's my heartbeat. I'm not dead. I'm right here."

Wally smiles down at the bird who smiles a bit back then leans in closer. He feels Dick withdraw his hand from his shirt and wrap both of his hands around his neck, pulling him close. Wally feels Dick hid he face in the crook of his neck and started to cry again, murmuring that he was sorry that any of this happened.

All Wally could do was to hug him around the torso, and try to tell him that it was alright. That he was going to be okay.

After a while, the distraught boy seems to have calmed down. His tremors eased, his breathing still hitched here and there, but overall better. The speedster feels Dick release his hold on him and instead rested his head against his chest and then feels the bird's wings wrap around his torso still heaving out small sobs, attempting (Wally assumed) to get his emotions back under control.

"Walls, we have to keep this relationship a secret." Dick says sniffling a bit. The speedster let the statement linger a bit in his mind wondering how he felt about it then responds with,

"Secret relationship…? That's really scandalous even for you." he jokes and hears Dick let out a small giggle, causing his inwards flutter a bit. He feels Dick push him back a little so he could look at Wally in the face. The bird's eyes were glossy with the tears still welling in his eyes. His eyelashes were wet still, clinging onto tears that hadn't rolled down his now red and rather blotchy face.

The bird jumps a bit at the feeling of the speedster's hands cradle just below his cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs hearing Wally say softly,

"Dick? Please don't cry anymore, if you want to keep this a secret, that's okay with me, I honestly wouldn't know how to tell my family anyway, let alone Flash, and as to Batman… well I'm a little scared with the outcome with that, but like I said I'll be fine with whatever."

"I just can't do it," Dick confesses, looking down at Wally's chin, "Telling Bruce I mean. I feel as if I disrespected him with telling you who I am," Dick mutters starting to pinch the outer side of his arm making sure it would leave a bruise thankful that Wally wasn't noticing.

"Batman has to know that keeping secrets in any partnership will never end up well in the long run." Wally tries as if he was an expert on relationships, and Dick nodded thinking about Bruce's ex-lovers, and he hears Wally speak up again.

"So this is how it'll be for a while?" Dick nods for his response, closing his eyes as he felt Wally get closer to his ear and carefully whispers, "That's kind of _hot_."

This causes Dick to shudder, and he feels Wally's lips on his, and yet again that weird yet comfortable feeling takes over. He couldn't explain it very well but he did know that it made him feel safe in this speedster's arms.

He was a bit inexperienced in this sort of field. Sure he could ask someone on a date and flirt with them easily, but kissing them? And doing things he had never really thought about? Dick could feel his cheeks redden at the thought, knowing full well that Wally had a few girlfriends before, but as far as he knew he was a virgin also, but that didn't mean that Wally hadn't done anything to get pleasure so to speak.

He feels himself lower on the bed, watching Wally straddled his waist. He gasps out as a hand travels down to his covered thigh creasing it softly and he felt Wally's lips back on his. He leaves his mouth open for the touch of the speedster left him a bit shocked. He jumps at the feel of something slimy enter his mouth. It was a weird yet somewhat of a refreshing feeling to have Wally's tongue caressing his own and he starts to shyly move his.

Wally thankfully coaxed him so he would get used to the strange new feeling, and he is suddenly moaning at this discovery. Feeling Wally nibble on his bottom lip, He wants to do this don't get him wrong but he really isn't sure what to do. It is like he has been frozen solid and he cannot move. His mind feels like mush and in his pit of his stomach he has a feeling of sudden fear. It's after he feels Wally's hand to lift his shirt up, warning signs and alarms immediately enter his mind, and he breaks the kiss, gasping for breath for his lungs were lacking oxygen.

"Wally I've never done stuff like this before." he breathes out, feeling embarrassed wishing he was the same age as Wally and not two years younger.

"That's perfectly okay." Wally tells him, "I mean we both had health classes and the talks with our parents' right? So you know how it sort of goes." Wally finishes and Dick feels Wally sit down next to his hips. Yeah, Batman had taught him more than his health class at school did, but that did not mean he had ever tried it out.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you were my first kiss and I never…" Dick trailed off his whole body feeling warm with embarrassment, and he sat up a little, resting his weight on his elbows shyly turning his blue eyes on Wally's green ones as he mumbled out quietly, "I've never touched myself before."

"Never," Wally asked not really believing it. He was eleven when he first masturbated remembering how scary it was at first but quickly it turned into something that felt so good it seemed wrong, which naturally resulted in the speedster doing it so many times after that, and let's not get him started when he found out what porn was.

"Well, I suppose I almost tried but," Robin trails off turning his head to the side, "It just seemed to awkward even when I wake up in the morning and I have an-" He stops again and Wally's watches as the bird's cheeks grow a bit pink, "anyway, with late night patrolling and school. I just never thought about it because I am usually always exhausted." Dick finally finishes adding a slight huff at the end for his lack of experience.

"It's okay," Wally insures slightly getting up, hearing a slight whimper from his companion. "I can tell you're not ready for this. It's all kind of soon anyway. We can go downstairs and find something to eat. I bet my mom got me some Chicken Wheezes we can fry up and watch a movie. If you want or we could go back to the mountain and see what everyone else is doing, though I have a feeling that everyone is just in a depressed state, or -"

The speedster stops as the look on the little acrobat's face, "You can stop babbling now." Dick tells him and Wally gives him a scowl and says, "I was only trying to give you options of what to do for the exception of this particular activity."

Dick frowns and looks away from the speedster in honestly there was no way in hell he was ready for something like this so soon. He liked Wally he really did but he just wasn't ready, and for the record if Batman were to figure out that he and Wally were having some sort of playtime together. He knew Batman would take away Wally's pride (if you know what I mean).

"Chicken Wheezes actually sound really good." He says shyly and Wally gives him a smile, extending his arm in front of Robin who took it gingerly and got up.

Wally leans down and he tenses up, thinking Wally was going to kiss him again only to find out that Wally was, reaching over him to retrieve his sunglasses.

"Thanks," He tells the speedster, taking the sunglasses out of Wally's hand and stands.

"I wonder what's on TV." Wally says out loud more to himself then Robin then walks out of the room, Robin after putting his sunglasses on followed.

**~OOO~**

"There's only teen drama on." the speedster hears Dick say in an exasperated voice from the living room couch, and Wally looks down at the chicken in the pot.

"Well, pick one." he tells the bird, walking towards the fridge and opened it up. He stares in the contents can't help but to roll his eyes when he finds the amount of alcohol stored there.

He grabs an unopened coke and a can of Root Beer for Rob, closing the fridge's door with his hip and sped towards his friend. He hands the soda to Robin who takes it not bothering to look up from the television screen as he flips through the channels.

"Why would we watch a teen drama? Isn't ours enough?" Robin asks seriously, setting down his unopened can on the wooden coffee table.

Wally shrugs, "I was going to say we could make fun of it, but if you feel like it would be dumb -"

"Oh, alright." the acrobat tells the speedster, stopping on a channel about five girls discussing about this _**A **_person who was ruining their lives, sending texts and blackmailing them, "This is so on you dude."

Wally chuckles, sitting down his coke and rushes back into the kitchen, hearing as he does so, "Is the chicken almost done?"

"Almost," Wally insures, checking the food, "Five minutes." and gets this as a response,

"I want ranch to dip them in."

"Dude, God gave you legs for a reason. Get it yourself." Wally teases as he once again checks the food within the cooking pot.

"And you recreated your uncle's experiment so now you can move to the speed of sound." Robin retorts, taking a sip of his soda.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Wally snapped back, peeping over to look at the bird that had his arms tightly crossed and a small scowl on his lips, "What's wrong with you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"This show,"

Wally rolled his eyes and turns back into the kitchen, getting out two plates for himself and Rob. Then turns off the stove before the water would boil over.

"It would take you literally two seconds." Wally doesn't say anything, hunching a bit when he hears the bird whine out a,

"_Please_!"

Wally exhales out of irritation then opens up the refrigerator door once more, grabbing hold of the bottle of Buttermilk ranch that had been almost used up. He unscrewed the top, grabs one of the plates he had set on the dinner table and dumps some of the dressing on to the plate.

"Thanks!" Robin shouts out and Wally responds with a half-hearted,

"Yep."

**~OOO~**

"So, what exactly are we watching?" Wally asks on returning into the living room.

"_Pretty Little Liars_, I think." Robin says, taking the plate from Wally, moving to the side for the speedster to sit down.

"Hm, hot girls, blackmailing and drama, sounds interesting," Robin hears Wally joke and he bites into the chicken the speedster had made for him, feeling a bit jealous all the sudden that Wally had said that about the actress's being attractive and not him.

"I suppose." He says leaning back against the couch, looking down at his food feeling a bit sick, but keeps eating for he didn't want Wally to feel offended.

Half way into the show, Wally had turned the lights in the other room off and turned the lamp on in the living room. _"There are like a lot of shaded screening in this show. It's hard to see."_ Wally had said, and Robin didn't decline it for he really didn't mind having the room be cast in darkness.

His dizziness was coming back again anyway. He sets his plate with three pieces of chicken left on the coffee table in front of him, taking the pillows that he was leaning on and took them to the side, laying down his feet near Wally. He lets his head rest on one of the throw pillows, feeling a bit better and closes his eyes behind his glasses for a minute to try to get the dizziness to pass.

"You okay dude?" he hears the speedster ask in concern. He nodded opening his eyes then watches the show a bit more until his eyes start to drift. He blinks and tries to keep his eyes open, knowing he should probably get going soon to go on patrol, but a small comfortable voice was telling him that resting his eyes for a while wouldn't kill him. He was so tired anyhow. The bird snuggled with the pillow to get into a more comfortable position and lets his eyes close. While the speedster took his plate and started to inhale the rest of the food not even bothering to check if the bird was done with it. The bird doesn't object though for he was already ascending to the dream realm.

_**All around him are familiar faces, but he cannot place exactly where he knows them. They walk around him in an odd fashion as if he is not there. He takes notice that their faces seem worn out. Worn out from lack of sleep he presumes. They keep walking around him on a street where light from the sun pours over him, blinding his vision shortly if he were to stare up.**_

_**~Richard…~**_

_**The sound of his name sounds much like a demonic wail, it leaves boy to jump at the sound, spinning around to meet the person who had dared to utter his name in a horrific way.**_

_**He only meets pedestrians who have no expressions on their features, still walking by getting to their daily routines.**_

_**~Richard…~**_

_**This time the way the voice mutters his name leaves the boy wonder to shiver, knowing it wasn't because he felt a sudden chill.**_

'_**Hello?' he asks, stepping through the traveling crowd. Feeling as if he needed to stay where he was to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach was giving him of warning signs that once he found who was saying his name. That it wouldn't end very well.**_

_**~The boy wonder, a little circus boy, he is a rather confusing boy to grasp is he not? ~**_

_**Something wraps around the boy, making it awfully hard for him to breathe. He lets out a gasp only to receive nothing in return.**_

_**~What will you do young one? Once you learn the truth about everything you once cherished and cared for was a complete lie. That everything you once thought you were was not you at all. ~**_

_**Richard falls to the cement sidewalk on his back, noticing as his eyes drift close that passersby's had stopped in their steps to take a look at the young bird who had fallen as if he had broken his wings.**_

_**~Will you be afraid of what will become of you? Will you be terrified, utterly and completely disheartened? ~**_

_**The voice that leaves him shivering is closer to him and he lets his eyes open very slightly, seeing clouds cover the sun's rays, leaving a shadowed area and the bird starts to panic for an invisible force is keeping him from moving in the slightest.**_

_**A shadow looms over him and it is somewhat hard for the boy to keep his vision from blurring out. The body above him starts to lean down, there wasn't a scent that Richard could latch on to, nothing that he could map out who the person above him could be, but the feeling of complete horror racks him and that's merely enough.**_

_**~You will never learn nor accept it. Which is such a pity little Robin. ~**_

A shrill from the waking world jerks Robin out of his slumber, and he moans for his stomach suddenly erupts with small cramps that start on his side and crawl up just below his ribs,

"Dude you let me fall asleep." Robin groaned out, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. He looks up, watching in slight amusement for Wally was looking totally absorbed with the show they had been watching and gets up,

"Dude?" He asks again,

"You snore when you sleep. You know that right? Every time you sleep here you snore and I have to turn up the volume every time we're watching TV." Wally tells him never taking his eyes off the screen.

Robin rolls his eyes and throws the pillow he was before laying on, it smacks Wally in the face with a loud _thump!_

"Hey!" Wally growls out, "I'm watching this, Hannah and Spencer was acting as if everything is okay but Emily and Aria know that _**A**_ is behind this."

"What?" Robin asks, wondering how long he had been asleep, but before the speedster can answer something within the room starts to sing,

'_**Nanananananananananananana…Batman…Nanananananana-' **_

"Crap!" Robin jumps at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket then retrieves it quickly.

"Dude, your ring tone is -"

"_Shh_" Robin hushed loudly, looking over at Wally putting a finger against his lips. The speedster chuckles, and puts the volume on mute.

"Hello?" Robin asks his voice sounding shaky, hoping Bruce didn't need him at the moment for he still wasn't feeling that well, but was disappointed when he heard the infinite Batman voice echo to his ear.

"Where are you? Got a lead on the Joker's hideout, I need you back in Gotham as soon as possible." Dick swallowed, "At Wally's we were uh watching some movies. I fell asleep because somebody didn't wake me up for the show he was watching was just so _good_," Wally flips him off and he smiles and continues, "I'll be there soon." and he ends the call before Bruce could utter a response. He looks up at Wally who turned back on the volume, sipping a bottle of water that he must have gotten when he was dreaming that awful dream. He shivers at the thought.

"How long was I sleeping?" He asks, getting up and stretched out his back.

"Couple hours, sorry I didn't wake you up. I guess I just thought if I did you would have to leave." The younger boy looks at the speedster who was giving him a sad look.

"Please don't give me that look Walls," Dick watches as what he had said made Wally smile.

Robin smiles back, then looks around himself asking, "Is your parents' home yet."

He watches Wally shake his head _no _and Robin, getting bold took the water from Wally's hands and straddled his waist, bending down to gently kiss those lips, leaning back and whispering, "I'm sorry I cried. A lot today. You probably think I'm just one big baby."

Wally again shakes his head _no _then cradles the bird's face. "You're going through some stress. You like to keep things bottled in Rob. Just know I'm here. That I'll try to help however I can."

"But you have a lot on your mind to though." Dick says. The pressure behind his eyes suddenly increases. He watches as the speedster smiles affectionately,

"As long as you're willing to hear my problems to. I don't see a problem dude."

Robin sits there for a second before nodding and checks his watch, "I had fun today Wally regardless of everything that has happened."

He is about to move away when Wally grabs hold of his wrist and yanked him back, gasping in shock as his lips were captured with the speedster's once more.

"Hm, Wal-ly?" he asks, pushing the older boy back but the speedster holds him closer, throwing him onto the couch where he had been laying mere minutes ago, "I have to go on patrol dude," he tells the speedster and pushes him back again.

"I know," was all Wally said, advancing on him once more. Robin closing his eyes feeling a scorching feeling as he did earlier that day in Wally's room return tenfold. The speedster carefully pulls the collar of Dick's shirt and begins to suck on his neck, sending tingles of pleasure down the acrobat's spine.

_Why am I so inexperienced and scared?_

He thinks to himself, then feels Wally pull upward, smiling down at him in a sweet way saying, "Don't get yourself hurt boy blunder, otherwise you won't meet a happy speedster the next time you see me."

It was said as a joke but Dick couldn't help the slight blush dusting over his cheeks, "I won't," he tells the older boy, getting up even though he wanted nothing more but to stay on that couch with the speedster. He had an obligation to attend to.

He walks towards the door that lead to the outside only stopping when he heard Wally say between chuckles, "By the way, I like your ring tone,"

He turned around rolling his eyes behind his shades "Ha. Ha. Very funny…" He stops and thinks the situation over, "Uh, don't tell anyone about the ring tone I've been meaning to change it."

"_Right_…" Wally teased and Dick playfully glares at him as he turned to walk out. "Bye bye birdie!" Dick heard Wally say in a sing-song voice and he laughed saying,

"Goodbye" and rushed to the get to the nearest Zeta-beam that would teleport him to the mountain to get his uniform on and hoped Bruce hadn't suspected a thing.

His stomach kept cramping up as he ran, regretting to ask the speedster to take him back to the mountain. He places his hand on the most painfully spot, clutching it to try to ease the pain. It wasn't until he existed the development did he stop running and began to walk. He doesn't get far until he hunches over for his sides were constricting in a most painful way that words could not express.

He listens as the cars on the street pass by and he scolds himself for being so idiotic. "I should've asked Wally to take me back." He tells himself, pinching the skin the cramp held a bit tighter, "It wasn't as if he was doing anything important."

_**~Are you hurt little Robin…~**_

"What?" he asks panic residing deep within his stomach as he spins around for the voice sounded so much like the voice within his nightmare. It was drifting around him and the dizziness he had felt earlier that evening was returning.

"Rob, you okay?"

"Huh?" he asks, looking up to find the speedster he had kissed mere minutes ago was now looming over him.

"I-" he starts then shakes his head. _I'm just imagining things. Stop being so foolish, _he scolds himself, trying to grin up at his friend."Yeah I'm fine. I just was out of breath and needed to stop for a second."

Even in the darkened area there was no mistaking the concerned look that shown over Wally's face, and Robin has to stop to the urge to jump a bit when he feels the speedster hand touch his shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure you get to the mountain in one piece." The older boy tells him acting as if he was in charge of the sudden situation, grabbing hold of Robin's hand and tugging him along a bit so the bird could climb on the speedster's back. The Robin that would have a playful retort, telling Wally that he could handle it himself and the speedster need not to worry, but this side of Robin never came up, and all Richard could do was nod like a child for he was terrified.

Once they were out of a watchful sight Robin climbs on Wally for a piggyback ride, and wraps his arms around his freckled neck, hiding his face within the crook of it. Knowing Wally would think it as a protection action to not get any bugs into his mouth, but in truth Robin was fighting back tears for this wasn't the first time he had heard that voice in his waking world.

He should have tried to open up… but due to the lack of releasing his inner most emotions and thoughts in the last five years under the apprenticeship with Batman. He didn't find the strength to open his mouth up to tell anyone about this.

Not even Wally.

And this haunting discovery was taunting him. The words that he was so desperately wanting to say were stuck in his throat. He was unable to release them willingly, and that truly petrified him.

* * *

**Wow, please review it looks as if something bad is going down with poor little Robin.**

**With love and stay asterous,**

**~Bodyinthegarden~**


End file.
